This invention relates to the field of coil winding and, more particularly to a mandrel enabling the winding of a precision coil from material having a circular cross-section.
Previously coils have been wound from material having a circular cross-section employing a solid mandrel, or a coil winding arbor. Employing these devices, the precision winding of a material of circular cross-section cannot be maintained in coil manufacture.